Highschool Never Ends!
by SakuraTree999
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, and Gajeel Redfox are the four most hottest boys in Fairy Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendships, love, and heartbreak. For them, it's like High school never ends! Nali Graylu Jerza Gajle OCxOC Notice: OC's included!
1. An Academy of Fairies!

**Heyoo guys! This is Highschool Never Ends! Remade. I didn't like the last one. Anyway, I hope u enjoy this one! Remember, OC's are included. ^^**

**Lucy: OMG I can't wait! *bounces up and down***

**Gray: Calm down Lucy *touches her shoulder and she stops***

**Lucy: Gray, why ur hands cold?**

**Gray: Well .. Imma Ice Mage!**

**Me: Not in this story! It's magic free!**

**Natsu: Can we get this over and done with? And I mean TODAY.**

**Me: OK! Chill out! EVERYBODY IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, Gray and Lucy would be together. I love GrayLu! xDD**

* * *

** Chapter 1 - An Academy of Fairies!**

3,2,1 ...

*RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

"Freedom!" A Salmon haired boy shouted as he ran out of the classroom into the hallway.

"Chill out, hot head." A raven - haired stripper followed after him.

"At least I don't strip 24/7!" Natsu Dragneel spat back to his best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"I don't strip 24/7 you dumbass!" Gray shot back.

"Oh, really?" Natsu snickered. Gray looked down. His shirt had vanished and he was only wearing his blue and white striped tie and boxers.

"Crap!" He cursed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu cackled, arms hugging his belly.

"NATSU! GRAY!" A female voice screamed as she marched towards the two delinquents.

'_SHIT!' _The two cursed mentally and immediately stopped bickering. The scarlet haired beauty loomed over the two. It was the one and only Erza Scarlet. The most scariest girl in the Academy. No, country. Actually, the whole of Earth land! Or maybe the universe!

"O-Oh! H-hey there Erza." They both said shakily.

"You'll never learn. Will you, Natsu?" She said.

"Hey! Why you only pinking on me?" Natsu pouted.

"It's 'cos you're the one who always causes the problems." Gray snickered.

"Gray! Natsu!" A blue haired boy came running down the hallway.

"Yes! Jellal!" Natsu thought out loud.

"Quiet, you!" Erza sent a death glare to him. Which made him quiver in fear.

"You got yourself into more trouble. I see ..." Jellal laughed. He turned to Erza. When their eyes met, Erza's cheeks suddenly had a deep red tint to them.

'_Hm. Kawaii.' _Jellal thought. Natsu and Gray just stared. Dumbstruck.

"Hey there, Erza." Jellal did his heart melting smile which made the fan girls faint.

Erza's face literally exploded into her hair colour. Natsu and Gray were trying to hold in their never ending laughter.

"H-H-Hey J-Jellal." Erza played with the hem of her skirt looking down.

"How are you?" Jellal asked.

"I-I'm fine t-thanks."

"That's great." He smiled again.

"Well, I guess I should leave now." She said quietly and turned around. Her grey school uniform skirt twirling as she turned a corner.

"She so digs you, man." Gray patted Jellal on the back. Jellal slightly blushed.

"Aaawww! Our little Jellal is blushing!" Natsu teased.

"Sh-Shut up, Natsu! You love Lisanna!" Jellal stuttered. That made blush a bit.

"Wow Natsu. You haven't blushed in a while!" Gray laughed.

"Quite it, Gray!" Natsu said angrily.

"Hey! Salamander! Stripper!" A voice yelled.

"Oh, it's Gajeel." Jellal said.

Gajeel came and bro fisted all of them.

"Yo, what's up Gajeel?" Gray said.

"Just headin' back to the dorms." He said plainly.

"Come to think of it, we should go as well. Happy's probably waiting for me." Natsu said.

"Same with Pantherlily." Gajeel said.

"Alright then, let's go."

With that said, the gang made their way back to the dorms.

* * *

**Heyoo! I hope u liked he chapter. I like this one more than the other one. I'll update soon!**

**Lucy: Hey, where was I?!**

**Mirajane: Me too!**

**Lisanna: Me 3!**

**Cana: Me 4!**

**Shiori: Me 5!**

**Me: You'll all come soon! Maybe in the next chapter! Shiori .. maybe the chapter after that :3**

**Shiori: Aaawww, man!**

**Gray and Natsu: Hahahaha!**

**Shiori: *Punches them on the head***

**Gray and Natsu: Ow! :'(**

**Shiori: That's what you get!**

**Me: OK. Calm down!**

**Mira: Bye guys! Sakura will update soon!**

**Me: ^^^ What Mira said! If u wanna see my OC's look at my profile. **

** Anyway, bye guys! xDD**

** ~SakuraTree999**


	2. The New Fairy In Town

**Heyoo guys! This is chapter 2 High school Never Ends. Hope u enjoy! x'D**

**Shiori: Please let me be in it Sakura-sama!**

**Me: Are u that desperate Shiori? Really? SAMA?**

**Shiori: :3**

**Lucy: I can't wait to come in!**

**Mira Cana and Lisanna: Us as well!**

**Me: Ok. Everybody, IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR! (Except for Shiori who's goes and slouches in a corner)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, Gray and Lucy would be together :3**

* * *

** Chapter 2 - The New Fairy In Town**

"Hey, hot head! Wake up!" Gray shook Natsu roughly.

"Just five more minutes ..." Natsu mumbled, more drool coming out of his mouth.

"WAKE UP! DAMMIT!" Gray shouted and punched Natsu. He _still_ didn't wake up.

"This guy ..." Jellal face palmed.

"Gajeel. Get the cat." Gray said, an evil glint in his eye. Gajeel simply nodded.

"YO! LILY!" Gajeel called out to his cat. Lily came out from under Gajeel's bed and stretched out. Gajeel simply pointed to the drooling Natsu and Lily got his claws ready. He ran then pounced on Natsu's bed.

"3,2,1..."

"HHOOOOLLLYYYY SSSHHHIIITTT!"

* * *

**Fairy Academy: Gray's POV**

I was talking to Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal about some things. Laughing as Natsu was cursing about Pantherlily.

"Stupid cat! I hope it burns in kitty hell!" Natsu said rubbing the scratches on his left arm. I laughed even harder.

"It was well funny when you screamed! I could've stopped breathing!" I laughed.

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T FUNNY!" Natsu shouted.

"You're right, It wasn't funny. IT WAS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!" I bursted out laughing even MORE.

"You know what, if you weren't my best friend, I'll burn you alive." Natsu pouted. I put my arm around him.

"Hahahaha, don't worry I'm just messin' with ya!" I ruffled his hair.

"Natsu! Gray!" Someone called out. We turned and saw Levy, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna running towards us.

"Hey guys!" Levy smiled innocently at us.

"Hey there guys, what's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing much." Mira the white haired beauty said. "Have you guys heard of the new girl?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"New girl?" I questioned. So did the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, *hic!* she's transferring *hic!* today!" Cana said while sipping more of her 'booze'.

"Rumours say she's from a rich family and she is VERY pretty. We might see her in homeroom today." Lisanna said.

"Rich? Then she must be loaded with cash!" Natsu said, sparks in his eyes.

"Gold digger." Gajeel muttered and I snickered.

"Hhhmm, she's rich? What's her name?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know her first name, but her last name is Heartfilia." Mira said.

"Aha! I've heard of that family before!" Jellal smashed his fist onto his palm.

"You know some stuff, Jellal?" I asked in surprise.

"Not too much, but I know that family is VERY rich. My mother has met the heir before." Jellal said proudly.

"That's so cool!" Natsu eyes widened.

*RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG* The bell rang signalling us to get to homeroom.

"Looks like it's time for class. See you guys in homeroom!" Mira waved and left with the rest of the girls.

"Let's go guys. Don't wanna get detention _again." _I said and we all went to homeroom.

...

**Homeroom - Jellal POV**

I sat down in my seet next to Natsu and started a conversation with him.

"All right class! Settle down." Our homeroom teacher Mr Conbolt said. Everyone quieted down.

"All right, we have a new student today!" He said and everyone started whispering.

"You can now enter the room." He said.

A girl entered the room and stood in front of the class. She has long gold straight blonde hair up to the middle of her back and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a fringe on the left side of her face. A portion of her hair was tied up in a short ponytail of the right side of her head with a navy blue ribbon. She had nice cream coloured skin and a curvaceous figure and slender legs. She wore the white t shirt and the sleeveless v - neck and the blue and white stripped tie. The v neck hugged her figure and she has very large breats (No, I am NOT a pervert!) and she wore the short grey pleated skirt with the navy blue line at the bottom. She wore navy blue knee high socks and white plimsolls. Her cheeks were tinted with a red blush. I looked to Natsu and Gray and they were wide eyed.

"Erm, hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am 16 years old. I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and I transferred from Blue Pegasus Acadmy. Please take care of me!" She finished and bowed gracefully.

Lucy ... Where have I heard that name before? OH, YES! I knew it was her!

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia. Please go and take a seat between Gray and Jellal. Gray and Jellal, please raise your hands." Mr Conbolt said. We both did as we were told. She walked towards her seat and smiled at me. I smiled back. I could see from behind that Gray kept staring at her.

Hehehe, I think someone's in love! ...

* * *

**Heyoo guys! I hope u enjoyed this chapter! This is when the love begins to blossom! xDD**

**Lucy: H-Hey, what do u mean?!**

**Gray: Yeah, what she said!**

**Jellal: Hahahaha!**

**Me: Don't worry you guys will find out soon ..**

**Shiori: WHEN AM I GONNA COME IN?!**

**Me: Oh, hey Shiori. Didn't see you there!**

**Shiori: -_-**

**Me: Don't worry, I'll find a spot for u in the next chapter, OK?**

**Shiori: Hm. OK :3**

**I'm gonna go now. Btw, don't forget to check out my profile! xDD**

**~SakuraTree999**


	3. Is Gray in love? Have we met before?

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I just got my first comment! (Sorry for acting up so much) *Regains coolness* Anyway, this is the chapter when my OC comes in!**

**Shiori: FINALLY! xDD**

**Lucy: Will I be in this one?**

**Me: Yep ^^**

**Gray and Natsu: What about us?**

**Me: What do u guys think? -.-**

**Gray and Natsu: :L**

**Shiori: Idiots**

**Me: You said that right!**

**Mira: Are we gonna start now?**

**Jellal: That's what I was thinking**

**Me: OK, EVERYBODY IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, Gray and Lucy would be together ^^3**

* * *

** Chapter 3 - Is Gray in love? Have we met before?**

** School roof: Jellal POV **

* * *

** Girls dorms: Mira POV**

I was in the girl's dorms with Lisanna, Cana, Shiori, Levy and Erza and Lucy. We were all reading fashion magazines and drinking some punch. Well, Cana was drinking alcohol.

"So, Lucy, do you like any of the guys?" I asked her leaning in.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"She means, do you think any of the guys are hot." Shiori said, putting her arm around her.

"W-W-Well .." Lucy stuttered.

"Hhhmmm?" I leaned in closer.

"Well, they are all kinda c-cute .." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan, we all agree with you." Levy smiled.

"Out of the four, Erza thinks Jellal is the cutest." Shiori said. Erza's face turned into her hair colour.

"Sh-Shut up, Shiori!" Erza lightly punched Shiori on the shoulder.

"Hehehehehe!" I giggled.

"Wait, did you just say the name Jellal?" Lucy looked up.

"Yeah.." Shiori said.

"I know him! I used to see him when he and I were in Blue Pegasus Academy! I remember!" She beamed.

We all looked surprised.

"You know Jellal?!" We all shouted in unison which made Lucy shift back a bit.

"Um, yeah. He was one of my friends at Blue Pegasus Academy." She said.

"Oh, that's cool!" Lisanna said, sipping her punch.

"Anyway, back to the subject." I said with a glint in my eye. "So Lucy, who do you think is the hottest out of the four?"

"Eeerrmm ... " Lucy started to turn red.

"Come on, Lucy!" Cana said.

"I-I-I think ... " She stuttered. We all leaned in with wide eyes.

"I-I-I think his name is ..." She spoke more quietly.

"YYEESSSS?!" We all said eager to know.

"I think his name is Gray."

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys! Another chapter done! So it turned out that Lucy knew Jellal.**

**Shiori: Screw that! She likes Gray!**

**Mira: *Sqeuals like a fan girl***

**Me: Hahahaha xDD**

**Erza: That was quite surprising.**

**Me: Well, this is a graylu story ... **

**Lisanna: But STILL!**

**Me: Lol xD**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now, bye guys!**

**~SakuraTree999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. **

**Shiori: I missed you, Sakura!**

**Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal: We didn't :/**

**Me: Aaaww thanks Shiori! You 4, shut your pie holes.**

**Lucy: So, what's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see .. ^^**

**Gajeel: CAN WE JUST START NOW?!**

**Me: OK, OK. Chill ur tits! :'D**

**Shiori: Nice one xDD**

**Me: OK everyone, IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR! **

* * *

** Chapter 4 - Erza and Jellal? Natsu and Lisanna's date!**

Natsu POV

I was in the dorms and I was playing on the xBox. I was playing WWE 13. It was actually really boring (which is suprising because I normally enjoy this game) Gray, Gajeel and Jellal have gone out to some places, so I'm just here.

Alone.

Well, I'm with Happy and Lily for company.

*Knock knock knock*

Huh? Did I just hear something?

*Knock knock knock*

It might just be my imagination.

"NATSU~!" I heard someone scream.

"Eh, er, I'm coming!" I rushed to the door quickly. I opened it and I saw Lisanna with a pout on her face. She was wearing a white tank top with a heart in the middle and very short shorts and a diamond encrusted white belt to hold the shorts up. She wore black thigh high socks and white Doc Martins with black laces. She looked kinda hot ...

"Lisanna?" I said confused.

"Natsu! What took you so long?!" She exclaimed.

"G-Gomen! I was playing the xBox and might've got carried away." I gave her a sheepish grin and she sighed. "Anyway, why you so dressed up?"

"I wanted us to hang out!" She smiled.

"W-What? Like a d-date?" I blushed. Her face suddenly turned red.

"N-No! Not a date. Just like erm ... you and me just hanging out for the day." She said. That still sounded like a date to me.

"O-Ok." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"T-Then go change!" She said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" She usually liked what I wore. The same vest and pants I wear most of the time.

"I don't wanna be out with someone wearing those!" She said with a disgusted look on her face. I pouted and she stared at me. I sighed.

"Fine then. I'll be back soon." I shut the door.

A few moments later I came out the door. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had red flames coming from he side. I wore black baggy jeans and my red nike Air Forces. I wore a red hoodie as well.

"So where we going?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" She aske me.

"I dunno. Let's just walk around and we'll eventually get somewhere." With that said, we both left the dorms.

Gray POV

I was making my way to my favourite Café. My brother's friend, Sherry, worked there. I walked in and waved hi to Sherry.

"Hey Sherry, can I have the keys?" I askes her.

"Hey Gray, and sure!" She handed me the keys to my secret place. Yes. I have a secret place! That's not weird. It's just some where I can be alone, enjoy some me time.

I walked right to the back of the Café. I looked around and quickly opened the door. When I opened the door, I entered a very large room. There was a nig stage and lots of empty seats. I made my way down the stairs. I sat down at the grand piano and started to play a beautiful tune. I started to sing one of the songs I wrote.

OK. I right songs. Big deal!

**"Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta heart and soul Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**

**Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**

**I will Be As One kimi wo mamoritai Stay with me suki dayo Yes you will itoshii hito Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete**

**Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae Never cry Kitto uchiakete Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuduki Kokoekite kikasete Say**

**Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara**

**Ima Be As One shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou Kuyamanai kono unmei wo Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara**

**Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka**

**I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai Stay with me Aishiteru Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**

**Ima Be As One shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou Kuyamanai kono unmei wo Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuitakara" **

I played the final notes of the song and then sighed. I thought about my brother, sister my mum and dad ...

Suddenly, I heard something drop on the floor. I looked back and I saw a girl who had very long lilac purple hair up to her waist, and she had violet coloured eyes. She had beautiful cream coloured skin, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. She also had a very large chest. Some of her hair was tied back and secured with a dark purple bow.

Wait, did this girl just see me sing?!

"I-I really like your song." She said to me quietly, a light blush coated on her cheeks.

"Erm .. thanks."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help listening." She smiled at me.

"Eerm .. it's OK." I said.

No. It was _NOT _OK!

I WOULD SURE LIKE TO SLAP HER ROUND THE FACE AND TELL HER NOT TO EAVESDROP!

"I-I really like music as well. I also write my own songs." She smiled slightly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster." I said plainly.

"My name is Sorano. Sorano Lilica." She said.

"O-Ok."

"Can .. can you come here more often? I would love to hear you sing again."

I blinked at her.

"Eerm, I really should be going now." I said and stood up.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned at her. She got my hand and put something in it. It was her number.

"Please meet me tomorrow at the café." She said. "I want to know more about you." She smiled. To be honest, she was quite cute.

"I-I'm not sure about that." I mumbled. She slightly frowned.

"Oh. OK." She said sadly. She looked really upset.

"On second thought ... I'm not doing anything tomorrow. So I guess I can come. I grinned at her. Her face brightened.

"That's great! See you later, cutie!" She winked at me and left.

My jaw dropped.

What did I just get myself into?!

* * *

**Heyoo guys! I added another OC ^^ And it looks like Lucy has a competition!**

**Gray: Oh no ..**

**Me: Oh _yes!_**

**Shiori: Ooooo! xDD**

**Natsu: Lot's of drama is gonna come!**

**Erza: Where have I been this whole time?**

**Mira: And me!**

**Cana: And me!**

**Ruby: And me!**

**Kirimi: WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Me: JAM YOUR HYPE! YOU'LL COME SOON!**

**Levy and Jellal: What about us?**

**Me: SHUT UP! JERZA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND I'LL DO GAJLE SOON!**

**Everyone: O_O'**

**I'm gonna start the next chapter with Natsu and Lisanna.**

**Anyway. hopes u enjoyed! xDD Plz review! ^^**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo guys, I'm gonna start this chapter with Natsu's and Lisanna's date! xDD**

**Me: Are you ready guys?**

**Natsu and Lisanna: ...**

**Levy: Is there gonna be a Gajle soon?**

**Me: Yep, but probably in the next chapter. I'm gonna have Nali and Jerza in this chapter. And maybe I'll fit in Gray and and Saeko.**

**Gray: *sigh***

**Erza: What's wrong, Gray? You wanted Graylu? *chuckles***

**Gray: H-Hell no!**

**Lucy: ... :(**

**Gray: S-Sorry, Lucy!**

***Lucy leaves the room***

**Shiori: Gray, you baka!**

**Me: You're gonna have to apologise to her, Gray. But when I finish the chapter!**

**Gray: OK ... *sigh***

**Me: OK MINA! IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: Aye sir! xDD**

* * *

** Chapter 5 - Natsu with Lisanna? Erza and Jellal!**

Lisanna POV

Me and Natsu were sitting on the park bench smiling and laughing. He was really fun.

"Hey Lisanna, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied smiling.

"Do you .. think I'm hot?" He asked me My first exploded into a red colour.

"N-No way!" I stuttered. Natsu laughed. He leaned closer to me and put his hand on my chin.

"Says the girl who had a childhood crush on me." He said coolly. I had to admit, he was actually sexy when he said it.

"N-Natsu! You baka!" I shouted and he laughed and started to run around the park. I caught him.

"You're it!" I said playfully and started to run. He grinned at started to chase after me. We ran around for a whie and Natsu was really close now. Suddenly, he tripped over a stone and fell on me.

"OW!" We both said in unison. We stared at each other for a while and noticed what position we were in. Natsu was on top of me and both his hands were on either side of my head. My hands were on his shoulders and his one of his legs were in between mine. We both started to blush.

"E-erm ..." Was all I could say. Natsu got off me and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"G-Gomen." He stuttered.

"Eerm, it's OK." I smiled slightly.

"Should we go home now?" He asked.

"Why not? We have been hanging out for about 6 hours." I laughed.

We both walked down the street staying silent. It was really awkward. We both walked passed the skate park and we looked through the gates. I saw people on roller skates, bikes, and skateboards. I watched for a while and I saw a streak of red hair go past.

Scarlet red.

Wait, scarlet red hair? Erza?!

Natsu POV

I just saw scarlet red hair. I think Lisanna saw it as well.

"Come on." I said to Lisanna and she nodded. We both entered the skate park and hid near some bushes. I looked up and I saw a boy with blue hair and the same scarlet hair. Erza and Jellal?!

"Come on, Jellal! You're so slow!" Erza laughed as she zoomed passed Jellal on her roller skates. I didn't know Erza could ride roller skates!

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'!" I heard Jellal say and he rode on his skate board.

Wait, are those two .. on a DATE?!

Erza and Jellal started doing tricks which made Lisanna gasp. Erza rode towards Jellal and wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. They leaned closer to each other ... and KISSED?!

RIGHT ON THE LIPS!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I turned to Lisanna and she looked like she was about to faint.

Are those two ... in a secret relationship? ...

The next day after school - Gray POV

Jeeze, was this girl even gonna come?

I was sitting in the café where Saeko wanted to meet me. I've been sitin' here for God knows how long!

Suddenly, the café door opened and a girl with long purple hair came in. It was Saeko. She was wearing a sleeveless violet coloured tank top that said "**Love It" **in bold black across the chest. It exposed quite a lot of her chest. She wore a short sleeved short black leather jacket that stopped at her chest and she wore black short shorts, black thigh high socks and violet doc martins with black laces. **(A/N: Are there actually purple Doc Martin's? O_O) **Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with the two bangs let down. She actually looked pretty hot.

"Hey there!" She smiled at me.

"H-Hi." I mumbled.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" She laughed.

"Well, I had nothing to do." I said plainly.

"Come on, let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the café.

*Sigh* This is gonna be a _long_ ass day ...

* * *

**FINISHED! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! **

**Me: OK Gray, now apologies to Lucy.**

**Gray: OK. *Takes deep breath and goes to Lucy***

**Gray: Lucy, I'm sorry ab-**

**Lucy: Save it, Gray. I wanna be alone. *Lucy walks off***

**Gray: *Hangs head low***

**Me: Tough luck!**

**Shiori: WHERE HAVE I BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!**

**Mira, Levy, Cana, Ruby, Gajeel, and Wendy: WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**Me: *Shrinks in the corner* G-Gomen! Gajeel, u will be in the next chapter and Levy. Cana and Ruby will come later, Mira will and Shiori will be in the next chapter. Wendy you'll come later on.**

***Everyone nods their head***

**Natsu: O_O**

**Wendy: Is there gonna be RoWen?**

**Me: Yep, and I'm gonna give u some friends as well.**

**Lyon and Uitear: WHERE WERE WE?!**

**Me: ...**

**Natsu: Sakura? ...**

**Me: EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUT! EVERYONE, SHOOO!**

***Everyone runs out the room quickly***

**Me: *Sigh***

**Plz see my other story "The Fairy Tail Children" Tysm ^^ See my OC's on my profile!**

**Plz review! xDD Bye-bye! xDDD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyoo guys! It's time for some Gajle!**

**Me: You ready guys?**

**Levy: I finally get some screen time!**

**Gajeel: It's not only you, dumbass.**

**Levy *Smacks gajeel's face with bag***

**Shiori: Can I be in this one?**

**Me: Yep ur gonna be in it!**

**Shiori: YAY!**

**Me: Oh yes, Gray!**

**Gray: Yes?**

**Me: Apologise to Lucy.**

**Gray: But she won't listen to me!**

**Me: GO**

**Gray: *sigh and walk over to lucy.***

**Gray: Lucy, please listen to me. I-**

**Lucy: Walks away**

**Gray: See! Wat did I tell ya?**

**Me: *Sigh* , well imam start the chapter now! Everyone, in your places! **

**Everyone: Aye sir!**

* * *

** Chapter 6 - What are these feelings?**

Gray POV

I was lying on the grass under a tree as I watched Saeko play with some kids in a playground. I heard the kids laugh and smile. It actually made me smile as well.

"Hey there!" I heard Saeko say as she came and sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said plainly.

"Why don't you come and play with the kids and me?" She asked.

"Mmm. I don't wanna." I said. She pouted.

"Fine. Let's get to know each other better then." She picked up a flower. "What's your favourite flower?"

"Favourite flower? Ppfft! I'm not gay." I scoffed.

"If you like flower's it doesn't mean you're Gay. My dad loves flowers and he isn't gay." She said.

"I, I really like Lobelia's. They're really nice to look at." I blushed a bit.

"They're my favourite as well!" She laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I do. A brother and a sister." I answered.

"It must be nice to have siblings, huh? Living all together with your mum and dad." She frowned a bit.

"It's not as good as it sounds. Hey wait, do you have parents? Not trying to be nosy."

"I do. Well, I used to." She said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"My dad always annoyed my mother and I. He would tell us what to do and punish us for no reason. One day, my mum killed my dad right in front of me. She was slowly going insane because she hated her life. I ran away that same day. I stayed in Magnolia and never heard from my mother since." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry .. for your loss." I said softly.

"It's OK." She wiped the tears away from her soft face.

"W-Would you .. like me to play a song for you one day?" I asked.

She looked up at me and blushed slightly.

"Really? You mean it?" Her face brightened up.

"W-Well .. OK. If that's what makes you happy .. " I mumbled.

"Aw Gray! You're amazing!" She practically jumped on me and hugged me, making me blush madly. I chuckled slightly. She let go of me and let me sit up.

"Gray .. Thanks for being my friend." She smiled at me. A very beautiful smile. Wait, what?

**The next day after school**

Levy POV

"Bye Levy!" Mira waved bye to me. As she walked off with Shiori. School had just finished and I walked down the pavement, humming a tune.

It was such a lovely day! I felt so happy, until ...

I saw Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. On the floor, beaten up. He had lot's of blood around him. I gasped and ran up to him

"GAJEEL!" I bent down close to him and felt his pulse.

Phew, he was still breathing. But I wasn't just going to leave him like this.

"Gajeel? Can you hear me?" I asked softly. But he didn't move at all. This scared me to death. I fished out my phone and dialled '999' and asked for the Ambulance, and they should get here fast.

A few minutes later, the Ambulance came and took Gajeel and put him in the van. I came in the van with them and we made our way to the hospital.

...

Gajeel POV

All I could feel was pain. I could feel it everywhere. My head ached badly, I couldn't move. I made an attempt to open my eyes but I failed. I then managed to open my eyes. When I did, I saw a beautiful hazel colour.

"Gajeel?" I heard the voice say. Everything was blurry for a second. But then everything was clear.

It was Levy.

"S-Shrimp?" I said.

"WHAT?!" She screeched at me.

That just made my head throb badly.

"I find you beaten up, I call the ambulance and they take you to the hospital, I came to check if you were OK and you call me shrimp?!" She shouted.

"OK, OK. JEEZ! I'M SORRY!" I shouted. She sighed.

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

"N-Nothing." I tried to turn my head away from her but failed. I couldn't tell her. She'll think I'm a wuss.

"Gajeel. What happened." She said sternly. I sighed in defeat.

"I .. I got beaten up. By some guys from Saber Tooth High."

"Y-You got beat up?" She said surprised.

"Y-Yes. We just got into a fight and .. they beat me." I mumbled. She just stared at me. She leaned in closer to me which made me blush.

"You have a cut on above your eye." She said and touched it slightly. It stung and I flinched.

"Can I rest now?" I asked raising a brow. She sighed and stood up. Before she left, she said get well soon. I slowly closed my eyes and rested for a while.

In the middle of my rest, I heard light footsteps coming towards my bed. Then I smelt a sweet honey scent. I thought it was the nurse or something.

I then felt a pair of soft lips touch my fore head slightly. The person left.

I blushed slightly knowing who it was.

_'Thanks, Levy.'_

* * *

**Heyoo! Did u guys like my Gajle part?**

**Mira: It was so cute! *squeals***

**Gajeel and Levy: *blush***

**Me: Hehe~! xD**

**Lucy: When will I come in?**

**Me: Probs in the next chapter.**

**Natsu?: What about me?**

**Me: ARGH! I DON'T WANNA START THIS THING AGAIN! JUST GET OUT EVERYONE!**

***Everyone leaves***

**Me: *Sigh***

**Anyway guys, hoped u enjoyed this! Bye bye! xDD **

**~ SakuraTree999**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter, there's gonna be a fluff JellalxLucy and then there's gonna be a GrayLu! xD AND I'm gonna add my new OC!**

**Me: U here that Lucy? A Graylu!**

**Lucy: ...**

**Shiori: I wanna be in this one!**

**Me: You will be in it, with another friend!**

**Shiori: Huh? With who?**

**Takashi: Can I be in this one?**

**Me: -_- You tow r so stupid! You're the two OC's who r gonna be in it!**

**Shiori and Takashi: ... O_O**

**Me: *sigh* Everyone, in your places!**

**Everyone: Aye sir! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

** Chapter 7 - I knew it was you!**

Jellal POV

I was sitting under the big sakura tree in the playground. Peacefully eating my bento. My bento had rice and sushi, my favourite!

"Aah~! This is the life!" I grinned at the bright blue sky. I put my bento to the side and laid down on the soft emerald green grass. The golden sun shone on my body and the warmness enveloped me. My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to a nap.

A few minutes later, I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

"E-Erza?" I asked.

"Jellal. Are you OK?" I heard a sweet voice say.

Everything was blurry at first, but then it cleared up. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, it's you Lucy!" I laughed.

"Hahaha. You fell asleep." She sat down besides me and she opened up her bento. Her bento looked great! It made my mouth water ...

Lucy saw me staring at her bento and giggled cutely.

"Do .. do you want to have some? I could never finish it all." She smiled. My eyes brightened.

"I-I can?" I asked.

"Sure!" I handed her my empty bento and put some of her food in it. We both ate our meals happily and talked as well.

"Jellal." Lucy said. I swallowed the sushi in my mouth.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Do .. do you remember me?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her baffled.

"Oh! Don't worry. I figured you wouldn't remember." She waved her hand. I stared at her for a moment. Maybe I have seen her somewhere ...

**Flashback - Blue Pegasus Academy**

_"Kyaa! Jellal-sama is so hot!" The fan girls of Jellal followed him down the large hallways of Blue Pegasus Academy. He sighed and turned a corner, making his way to his locker. On his way, he adjusted his blue and gold striped tie. When he was done, he looked up and felt something hit him._

_*Thump*_

_"Ouch! What hit me?" Jellal rubbed his chest. Jellal looked down to see a beautiful blonde girl. She was wearing the uniform - A white collared t shirt and a navy blue jacket with gold trimming on top, the jacket hugged her body tight. The two gold buttons were done up. She wore a short navy blue skirt with a gold line at the bottom, and navy blue thigh high socks with a gold line at the top. She also wore the white plimsolls and had a navy blue ribbon in her hair._

_"O-Ow .." The girl whimpered, rubbing her sore butt. Her legs were apart so Jellal could see her her pure white lace panties. He blushed._

_The girl looked down and quickly covered her panties._

_"Kya!" She screamed lightly._

_"G-Gomen!" Jellal bowed quickly and helped the girl up. She brushed her skirt. She had a light red blush coated on her cheeks._

_"Gomen .. I should've looked where I was going." She squeaked._

_"Ah, it's OK." He rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Jellal Fernandes." He let out his hand._

_"I've heard of you before, you're very famous around the school." She said. He chuckled slightly._

_"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled and shook his hand._

**End of flashback - Jellal POV (still)**

Ah, I remember!

"Oh yes, I remember! I didn't realise it was you!" He laughed sheepishly.

"I-It's OK!" Lucy smiled. We both talked for a while. A few minutes later the bell rang. We put our empty bentos' in our bags and made our way towards the building.

Lucy POV

I never actually thought Jellal would've remembered me. But I'm glad I managed to talk to him for a while. We were making our way towards the school building to get to our next class. We were almost to the building until I heard something falling. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Wha-" My sentence was cut off because someone pushed me to the ground. I shut my eyes tight.

***SPLASH!***

Water sprayed everywhere around us. I looked up to see a boy with raven coloured hair on top of me.

It was .. Gray? He looked down on me, his midnight blue eyes fixed on my brown ones.

"Are you OK, Lucy?" He asked me. All I could do was blush at the position we were in. **(A/N: This is the position they were in when Gray was on top of Lucy in Edolas! xDD Gray: Really, Sakura?! Me: Shut up so I can continue writing!) ** I saw Jellal in the background looking upwards. Gray got off me when he realised our postion. I sat up as he looked upwards.

"Takashi, Shiori, I know you're up there!" Gray shouted. Two people leaned over the railings of the roof and were bursting out laughing. Shiori was there standing next to a boy with spikey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He high fived Shiori.

"Lucy, you should've seen your face!" She screeched with laughter.

"It was priceless!" Takashi added which made me pout. The two came down from the roof and ran up to us. I got to get a closer look at Takashi. He had blonde spikey hair, emerald green eyes and cream coloured skin. He wore the red blazer (which wasn't buttoned) and wore the tie loosely around his neck. His collar was messy and he wore the same grey pants. He had a scar above his left eye which was partly covered by his hair. I had to admit, he was pretty hot.

"Sorry if we startled you. It was Shiori's idea!" He poined to Shiori with a grin on his face.

"Hey, shut up!" She pouted and punched him. Jellal laughed at that.

"Oh Jellal! No time no see!" He bro fisted Jellal.

"Yeah, I know!" Jellal smiled.

"Come on, we have to get to class." Gray said and we all followed him into the building. The rest of the day went by a breeze.

But there was only one question that was in my mind ..

How did Gray show up right in time to save me?

* * *

**FINISHED! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**Takashi: Finally, I got introduced!**

**Me: Yep ^^**

**Lucy: Gray ... can I talk to you?**

**Gray: Erm, sure Lucy. **

***They both walk into a different room***

**Shiori: I woner what's going on in there~!**

**Jellal: Oh Shiori!**

**Me: Plz review! xDD**

**~SakuraTree999**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyoo guys! I just went to a circus today (It was my first time) and it was AWSOME! French people are AMAZING at acrobats.**

**Takashi: A circus? Why didn't you bring me?!**

**Me: :3**

**Jellal: *Sigh and shakes head***

***Gray and Lucy come out of the room***

**Me: Hey Gray, Lucy. Your back!**

**Shiori: So .. what happened in there? *smirk***

**Gray: Lucy forgives me now ^^**

**Shiori: Did it get .. heated in there?**

**Lucy: SHIORI!**

**Me: Shiori, you pervert!**

**Shiori: ;3**

**Me: *Sigh* Everyone, in your places!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

** Chapter 7 - Lucy's got competition!**

Gray POV

**Date: January 17th**

**Time: 15:10**

**Message from Saeko:**

**Can we hang out after school tomorrow at the café?**

**Date: January 17th**

**Time: 15:11**

**Message to Saeko:**

**Yh sure. Got nothing else to do tomoz :P**

"Gray!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see that it was Natsu.

"Gray, you've been on your phone for God knows how long! Who you talking to anyways?" He asked and tried to snatch my phone. I moved it away as soon as possible.

"N-None of your business!" I went back texting to Saeko.

"Anyway, about that test today ..." Natsu started. "You didn't get your usual 9/10."

"Well, English isn't my best subject." I said while texting.

"Yes it is! See? You can't even concentrate on me right now!" He boomed. I stopped. Maybe I am spending too much time on my phone texting Saeko.

"Look Natsu, I'm sorry alright?" I put my phone in my pocket and head locked him and ruffled his hair. I let go and he gave me that big goofy grin of his.

"Well, I'm gonna be at the dorms." He said and left.

Since he was gone, I decided to just walk around a bit. Get some fresh air. I walked passed an alleyway and heard some screaming. I turned my head to see that there were two guys surrounding a familiar blonde girl.

Wait, is that Lucy?

Lucy POV

My body was pressed against the the cold bricks of the alley way. Some two guys from Saber Tooth High cornered me and the blonde one pinned me against the wall.

"Let go of me! Dammit!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, the fun will start soon." The blonde one whispered into my ear which made me shiver. The other one stood behind the blonde one with a poker face. He didn't seem to care about what was going on at all.

I stepped on the blonde ones toe which made him yelp a bit, and made a run for it. But was too late. He grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me towards him.

"Aw, why you wanna run away?" He hissed at me. He pulled me against his body and put his hand on my right breast.

"AAHHH!" I screamed out loud. Tears falling out my eyes. He started to rub my chest with his hand harshly.

"Mmm ..." He said quietly.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screeched as loud as I could. I turned my head to the guy with the black hair, and he still showed no emotion to the scene that was happening before him. The blonde guy squeezed my chest hard which made me cry out in pain.

"Hey, you!" I heard a male voice say sternly. A boy with raven hair walked into the alley.

"What do you want?" The blonde haired guy hissed.

"Sting and Rouge .. both go to Saber Tooth High, huh?" The male grunted.

"How'd you know our names?!" The blonde haired one shouted at him, still not letting go of me.

"You're the one who manage to beat up my friend, Gajeel." He said.

Both the boys eyes widened.

"Well guess what?" The raven haired boy looked up. His midnight blue eyes full of anger. "You're not gonna beat me."

IT WAS GRAY!

"Gray!" I shouted out happily. The blonde boy continued to massaged my chest harder. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"LET LUCY GO!" Gray screamed and ran towards the blonde boy. Before he could hit him, the black headed guy came and punched him in the stomach which made me gasp. Gray regained his balance and ran and kneed the boy right in the face. He then turned towards the blonde boy who was holding me. The blonde boy let go of me and ran towards Gray. He threw a punch but missed because Gray jumped over him. Gray did a roundhouse kick to the boys face which sent him flying.

Gray then brushed the imaginary dust of his hand and grinned proudly.

"G-Gray." I whispered. I walked up to him, my knees shaking.

"Lucy!" He ran up to me and caught me before I could fall. I started to cry. I put my arms around him and sobbed.

"G-Gray! I was so scared!" I cried into his chest. He patted my back and stroked my hair.

"It's OK, Lucy." I cooed and we both dropped to our knees.

"If you ever need anything ..." He whispered into my ear.

The last thing he said made my eyes widen.

_"I'll always be by your side."_

* * *

**DONE! How did u guys like this chapter? Sorry for that horrible scene there with Lucy and Sting. I got that from episode for of HOTD (Highschool of the Dead) When Rei got caught by some gangster guy.**

**Shiori: That fight was awesome!**

**Natsu: Aw! I wanted to fight too!**

**Me: Sorry Natsu :3 Maybe next time? xD**

**Takashi: I still can't believe you're making me Sting's twin bro in this story!**

**Me: ^^D**

**I hope u enjoyed this chapter! BTW please REVIEW! xDD**

**~SakuraTree999**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyoo guys! I'm remaking The Fairy Tail Children story. I don't like the one I have now. I think the new one is gonna make a lot more sense! And I'm gonna remake Never Ending Tears. I don't like the one I have and I have lot's more ideas!**

**Natsu: Are u still gonna do this story?**

**Me: Ofcourse! I really like this story so far.**

**Lucy and Gray: Same!**

**Wendy: Me too! BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET!**

**Me: Don't worry Wendy. You, Kirimi and Kokoa will be in this chapter or the next one idk. Probaly the next.**

**Wendy: OK! xD**

**Me: Ok everyone. IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

** Chapter 9 - How much more could I hate you! Are these feelings real?**

Lucy POV

I was in my bedroom lying down on my double queen sized bed (I wanted a very big bed) and was hugging my star plushie. My shoes were on the floor and my socks were on the bed. I sighed.

'_I'll always be by your side.'_

"Gray .." I whispered to myself.

I just couldn't get him out of my head. Ever since I met him .. ever since he said those words ...

"Ugh .." I shuffled around and turned to the other side.

I heard a knock coming from my bedroom door.

"Come in.." I mumbled through my plushie. One of my maids, Aries, slowly poked her head through the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you princess, master said you should get ready for dinner, I'm sorry!" She said.

I sat up and sighed.

"Thank you, Aries. I'll be coming soon." I replied and she bowed. She closed my door gently.

"I wish I could just have dinner by myself!" I groand and made my way to my walk-in wardrobe. My father always wanted me to wear one of my fancy dresses to dinner. I always thought it wasn't a big deal becase we were just going to eat.

I searched through and found a beautiful dress. But it was short. My dad didn't like it when I wore short dresses. He said it was indecent and whatever ..

Eventually, I picked a dress and out it on. It was a light pink silk dress that went up to my ankles. It was strapless and the upper half hugged my body, ad the lower half just flowed. At the chest, it was decorated with small diamonds that shone in the light. I wore light pink high heels and I tied my hair up into an elegant knot.

I came out my bedroom and made my way down the huge staircase until I finally made it to the dining room.

I saw my father, Jude Heartfilia, dressed up in his usual expensive suites.

"Ah, Lucy. It's about time." He grunted. I frowned. I sat down at the other end of the long table.

"That dress suite you very well. I don't know why you don't like wearing them." He said.

The maids and butlers were around the dining room.

"How is your meal, princess?" One of my butlers Taurus asked.

"It's as great as always, Taurus. Thank you." I smiled. I could tell he was looking at my chest again.

_'Lucky prick.' _I thought.

"So, how are you liking this new school. Are you doing well?" He asked.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, leave me alone!" I screamed and he narrowed his eye brows.

"YOU TOOK MAMA AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted.

"LUCY! Your mother did not care about your education!" He boomed.

"YES SHE DID! SHE CARED ABOUT MY FREEDOM AS WELL! UNLIKE _YOU!_" I shot back."YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Jude smashed his fist on the table.

"LISTEN TO ME LUCY-"

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"LUCY! SIT DOWN!" Jude roared and Lucy become stopped, but didn't sit down.

Silence.

"You don't understand. You took my mother away from me. You took away my freedom. You ruined my life." I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes. I slowly lifted up my head.

"How much more could I hate you?" I said. I walked out the dining room. Leaving a trail tears.

Never ending tears.

...

**Next day at school - Cana POV**

I sat down in class drinking my alcohol. The teachers always tell me not to, but I do it anyway.

"I'm so bored~!" I whispered to myself. Only a few people heard me. Mrs Evergreen kept blabbering about History and all that crap.

I ripped out a small piece of paper from my book and scribbled something. I wrote: _I'm so BORED! _

I folded it and wrote: Send to Ruby. I passed it to the girl next to me and she passed it on to a boy, then another girl. It then was giving to a brunette girl, who was Ruby.

Ruby is a delinquent girl who has dark brunette wavy hair up to the middle of her back and is tied up into a high ponytail. She has snow white skin, dark pink eyes and a large chest that she likes to expose a lot.

Ruby is the type of girl who likes to flirt/seduce guys. She read the note and wrote her own. She through it to me when the teacher wasn't looking.

The note said: _I know, right? It's annoying staring at a teacher's backside! _

I read it and laughed out loud.

"Cana Alberona and Ruby Tokito. DETENTION." The teacher snapped at us. We both sighed but giggled a bit.

...

Lunchtime - Mira POV

I went up to the roof and opened the door. I saw Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Levy and Shiori.

"Hey girl!" Shiori said as she came up to me and gave me a high five.

"Hey guys!" I chimed as I sat down and opened my bento box.

"Where're all the boys?" I asked.

"No idea." Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah~ So it's only girls!" I cheered. They all blinked at me.

"So?" Shiori crossed her arms.

"_So_ we get to share secrets!" I smiled.

"Secrets?" They all said in unison.

"Like .. boys?" Erza asked.

"Yes, like boys .." I said with a glint in my eye.

"So, Lucy." I said and she perked up, and started to sweat a bit.

"Y-Yes Mira?" She panicked.

"Remember the time you said you liked Gray?" I asked.

"I-I don't remember that!" She lied. I laughed.

"Anyway~" I started. "I have an idea to hook up the two of you!" I smiled.

"W-What?!" She shouted.

"What is it, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"Well..." I leaned in.

"To organise a date for Gray and Lucy!"

* * *

**OOOO~! It seems like Mira is on matchmaker mode~!**

**Mira: Heee hee hee!**

**Lucy: *Shivers***

**Me: Oh yeah, sorry Wendy. You can't be in the next chapter.**

**Wendy: AAAAWWWW!**

**Me: Sorry .. maybe next time?**

**Wendy: *Stomps out of room***

**Me: :3**

**Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be focused on setting up Gray and Lucy's date. So stay tuned~!**

**Bye bye! xDD**

**~SakuraTree999**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyoo guys! This is chapter 10 of HSNE! This is when Mira plans Gray and Lucy's date! xDD**

**Shiori: WOOHHOO!**

**Mira: My match making juices are flowing! *glint in eye***

**Gray and Lucy: *Blush***

**Me: I'm gonna start this chapter off with a small Lucy and Gajeel, then it's off to Mira!**

**Gajeel: Why me out of all people?**

**Jellal and Erza: Where have WE been?!**

**Me: U two will come soon :)**

**Lisanna: What about me?**

**Natsu: Yeah! What about me as well!**

**Me: Bitch please, I've got important work to take care off, now shut up!**

**Natsu: :3**

**Me: OK EVERYONE, IN UR PLACES!**

**Everyone: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

** Chapter 10 - Gray and Lucy's date! Part time matchmaker!**

Saturday ~ Gajeel POV

I walked through the streets of Magnolia, enjoying the nice fresh air around me.

Well, partly enjoying it.

There were some girls from school and they kept loading me with chocolate and flowers.

I don't even like flowers!

I gave them my scary death glare and they immediately left me alone. I sighed.

I looked to my right where I saw an alley. The same ally where Levy came and saved me.

Levy ...

Her blue hair .. her beautiful hazel eyes ..

I might just-

"Gajeel?"

OH, THANK GOD! If it was actually Levy, I wouldn't know what I'd do!

"Huh? Bunny girl?" I asked.

**SMACK!**

"Don't call me that stupid name!" She scolded me.

"OK, OK, jeez!" I rubbed my cheek. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What're you doing here?" She asked me.

"Just wondering around town. What 'bout you?" I said.

"Just doing some shopping." She said.

"Shopping? But you're rich! Can't you just get your butlers or maids to do it for you?"

"Sure I could, but I like going out on sunny days like this!" She beamed.

Suddenly, a strong wind came. Her strapless short baby blue dress flew up.

"KYA!" She screamed. I felt some blood go down my nose.

They were baby pink with a bow ...

**SLAP!**

"GAJEEL, YOU PERVERT!" She squeaked.

"What do you mean?! It was the wind's fault!" I shouted, which made her pout.

"S-Shut up .." She mumbled.

"Geehee."

...

Girl's dorms ~ Shiori POV

I was sitting in the girls dorms with Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Levy and Cana.

"Alright girls!" Mira said.

"This is Operation Gray and Lucy's date!" She beamed and everyone nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, sucking on my bubble gum flavoured lollipop.

"And why isn't Lucy here?" Erza asked.

"She can't be here! Her of all people shouldn't know about this!" Mira shouted. What surprised us is that Erza shrinked down.

"As I said, what are we gonna do?" I asked again.

"Well ... " Mira started. She looked upwards. A white cloud popped up above her head and all of us were in there as chibi's.

"First, we need someone who has handwriting similar to Lucy's." Mira said.

"I do!" Levy beamed and Mira grinned. The chibi Levy had a pen in her hand.

"We're gonna get a piece of paper and Levy will write this:

**_Dear Gray,_**

**_Ever since I saw you I wanted to know you better. You really seem nice and interesting and you look like a fun guy, (not to mention handsome). So I was hoping you could meet me tomorrow at under the Sakura tree at the park. It would be great if you made it!_**

**_~ From Lucy _**"

"That's perfect!" Erza grinned.

"We need someone who can sneak that into Gray's desk." Mira said.

I immediately raised my hand.

"Oh me! Me Please! Pick me!" I pleaded.

"Why not? You're the only one with your hand up.." Mira sweatdropped.

"Yes! I can do those ninja moves like the people in my comics!" I beamed.

"Chill down, Shiori. She only needs someone to *hic* put it in his desk when he's *hic* not there." Cana said as she took another sip from her alcohol.

"Ok, that's Shiori's job." Mira said. The chibi Shiori was covered in a ninja body suite and was doing lot's of cool acrobats.

"Now someone to make sure that this plan works." Mira mumbled more than said and the chibi Erza and a clipboard and a pen and glasses.

"If Gray/Lucy rejects it, and we have to get them drunk." Mira said and everyone had a O_O face.

"It's a stupid idea .. but I'll do it!" Cana grinned. And the chibi Cana was surrounded by alcohol and laughing.

"Me and Mira will be watching along the way. We're all set!" Lisanna clapped her hands.

"The plan will start on Monday. So make sure to be there!" Mira said.

"Hands in! Erza ordered and everyone put their hands in. I put my hand last.

"I wanted to be on the top!" I grinned. We all raised our hands in the air.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP~!"

* * *

**Hoped u enjoyed this chapter! I could just imagine them doing that last scene! xDD**

**Shiori: This is gonna be awesome! xDD**

**Mira: Yeah! *They high five***

**Erza: I can't wait!**

**Lisanna: Same!**

**Gray: ...**

**Lucy: ...**

**Me: I have lots of ideas for the next chapter, so stay tuned! ^^D**

**Mira: Plz review!**

**Cana:*hic***

**What Mira said, please review1 And plz follow my other story - Ice Cold Heart**

**TYSM! x'D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jellal: Y u making such a big fuss?**

**Me: I dunno :p**

**Natsu: Weirdo**

**Me: Shut it -.-**

**Mira: This is Gray and Lucy's date! xD**

**Me: Yeah! I can't wait!**

**Gajeel: I can wait**

**Me: Shut up! No one was talking to u!**

**Gajeel: -_-**

**Me: I'm gonna start now :3**

**Lisanna: YAY!**

**Me: OK EVERYONE, IN YOUR PLACES! xDD**

**Everyone: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - I can't wait! Lucy's got competition!**

Levy POV

I finished writing on the small piece of paper and folded it until it was really small.

"Shiori!" I whispered and her ears perked up. She walked over to me casually and and I secretly handed her the note. I winked at her and she winked back.

Gray was talking to Natsu about some game called Slender or whatever.

Shiori slowly walked passed them and stood next to Gray's wooden desk. Slowly pulling it open with her slender figures. When it cam eout a bit, she smoothly slid the note in and closed it quickly.

I grinned.

She dashed off to Gray and Natsu and joined the chat about Slender which made my jaw drop. But she looked my way and winked and I winked back. I turned around and winked at Mira and Lisanna and they winked back. I did the same to Erza and Cana.

This is gonna be awesome!

...

Gray POV

"OK class, please get out your English text books." The teacher said.

I slid open the tray in my desk and was about to get out my English text book until I saw a note. The handwriting was beautiful - It was neat calligraphy which was joined up and it slanted slightly to the right side.

Isn't this Lucy's handwriting?

I read the not. I felt my face heat up.

"Fullbuster, are you OK?" The teacher asked me. Her long golden wavy locks stopped at her elbows and her ocean blue eyes full of concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I said and she nodded and went back to teaching.

I slowly turned my head to Lucy. She noticed me and turned away from my gaze.

Lucy ... wants me to go on a date with her?

I don't understand!

I seriously need to talk to someone about this! Natsu? No way!

Gajeel? No, he wouldn't care less.

What about Jellal?

Yes! He doesn't tease me that much.

I slowly took the note out of my desk again and read it.

**_Meet me at under the big Sakura tee at the park. I'll be there at like about 5:30. See you then!_**

I started to blush again.

This is gonna be a long day!

...

After school, Boys Dorms - Jellal POV

I sat on my bed, stroking Happy with Pantherlily next to me. I yawned and was about to sleep before someone open the door.

"Jellal!"

"Ah!" I shouted as my eyes widened.

"Jellal! I need some advice!" Gray said as he ran up to my bed.

I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, letting Happy jump of the bed and run to Gray. Gray bent down and hugged the cat.

"What .. what do you do if a girl asks you out?" He asked.

I blinked.

"A girl .. asking a boy out?"

"Yeah."

"Well .." I started. "I guess it's kinda the same of a boy asking a girl out. Just go with it and everything will be fine."

"So ... just wing it?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"O-OK ..." He said. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's like about 5 o'clock."

"WHAT?! TIME SURE DOES FLY!" He said as he dashed over to the shower and I laughed.

...

Girls Dorms - Lucy POV

"Try this one on, Lucy!"

"No, this one!"

Mira and Lisanna kept telling me to try on different dresses.

"Guys, it's just a date. I don't need to wear a dress." I rolled me eyes.

"That is true." Erza said. "You should wear something simple, but stylish."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"OK, how about this?" Shiori said as she took out an outfit from the closet and layed the outfit down on the bed. The outfit consisted of a strapless light pink top that hugged the body and it had a big white heart in the middle (and also exposed ALOT of cleavage. There was a short pink frilly miniskirt that stopped right after her butt and white thigh high socks. There were also light pink high tops with white laces.

"I love it! But why so revealing?" I asked.

"I dunno. Just to like .. mesmerise Gray!" Shiori grinned.

"That's awesome!" Mira smiled with a glint in her eye. "Lucy, get changed!"

"Ok, OK!" I said as I started to undress.

_'I wonder how the date's gonna go ...' _I thought.

...

The park - Gray POV

I stood under the big Sakura tree at the park, watching the delicate Sakura petals' float to the ground. I opened the silver case in my hand revealing a beautiful silver necklace that had _Best _on it. I had the other half that said _Friends_ on it.

Surprisingly, it was actually Gajeel's idea about the necklace.

"S-Sorry I'm late .." I heard a sweet voice say. I turned around to see Lucy in a beautiful outfit. The pink flower in her hair made her look even prettier. I blushed.

"O-Oh! Hi Lucy!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

She smiled and clenched the basket in her hand.

"What's in that basket?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Just in case we get hungry ..." She started to whisper.

"That's very nice of you." I smiled and she blushed. I let out my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked and her eyes widened. She then smiled.

"We shall."

...

Lucy POV

This date was amazing! Me and Gray went to all sorts of places. Like the mall, the park, shops, everywhere! Right now, we were sitting in front of a beautiful river, having a picnic.

"This food is great, Lucy!" He grinned as he eat.

"I'm really glad you like it." I smiled.

"Oh yes, make sure to tell your mum I said hello." He said.

Silence.

"My mum .. she's, dead.." I whispered. He stopped eating and his eyes widened. I frowned.

"I .. I'm so sorry .. I didn't mean it .. "

"It's OK, that was in the past." I forced a smile.

"O-Ok." He stuttered.

When we finished eating, we both watched the sun set over the horizon. The river looked beautiful - all the red, orange and yellow colours blended nicely in the river. It was also sparkling.

I slowly leaned my head against Gray's shoulder. He hesitated then relaxed.

"Ah yes!" He beamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and fished out a sparkling silver case. He then opened it and there was a beautiful silver necklace that said _Best _ on it.

"G-Gray .. it's beautiful .." I whispered.

"That's not all." He said. He then took another necklace out of his jacket pocket that said _Friends_. He then connected the two and the heart fully read _Best Friends_.

I gasped.

"Thank you so much Gray!" I wrapped my hands around his neck. He laughed.

"It's OK, Lucy." He said. We stayed in that position for a while until ..

"Erm, Gray?" A voice said. We both looked up to see a girl with long violet hair and indigo eyes.

"Saeko?" He said in disbelief.

"You said you were going to meet me here, remember?"

"What?" He whispered.

Flashback - Cafe

_"Hahahha! Stop I can't breath!" Saeko was gasping for air and Gray did the same. Gray took a sip from his copy and she did the same with hers._

_"So, Saeko .."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you wanna meet me at the river? You know the one everyone says is beautiful." He said. Her eyes widened and she smiled._

_"Sure!" She beamed._

_"OK, meet you there." Gray winked and left._

End of Flashback

"Shit!" I heard him grit his teeth.

I looked at her and she glared at me. I glared at her back. Lightning shot between our eyes.

"So .." Saeko said.

I stood up.

"Sorry, Gray. I think I should be leaving now. I don't want my father to get angry." I mumbled and left.

"W-Wait! Lucy!" I heard him say.

I started running, tears springing out of my eyes.

Just when the date was going so well ...

* * *

**FINISHED! I hope u liked this chapter. It seems like Lucy got competition~!**

**Mira: STUPID SAEKO! I'LL KILL YOU!" *Gets pitchfork***

**Shiori: YEAH! *Gets bazooka***

**Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal: O_O'**

**Me: O.O**

**Lisanna: SAEKO U SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA FRIKIN KILL YOU!**

**Me: OK EVERYOEN OUT!**

**Wow, those guys were mad!**

**I know, I'm sorry for making Saeko ruin their date. But it all links to the story!**

**Anyway, plz review! xD**

**Bye! xDDD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyoo guys! This is chapter 12 of HSNE! xDD**

**Mira: Can we make Saeko die in this chapter?**

**Shiori: Pretty please?**

**Me: O_O'**

**Saeko: :[**

**Natsu: You guys do know it's a GrayLu ...**

**Me: I might make Saeko go with Lyon or something :p**

**Lucy: YAY!**

**Gray: Erm ...**

**Lucy: *Face turns ruby red***

**Me: *Laughs***

**Wendy: I wanna come in :'(**

**Me: Don't worry Wendy, I promise you'll come real soon!**

**Wendy: Yay! :D**

**Me: OK, EVERYONE IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR! xDD**

**Please follow my other stories - Is It Love, Or Pity? and Gender Bender Spell!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - I think I really do love you...**

Boys Dorms ~ Gray POV

"I'm back." I mumbled as I shut the door behind me and fell on the blue couch.

"Yo, Gray!" Natsu greeted and ruffled my hair.

"What's up? You look down." Jellal said as he came to sit beside me.

"Didn't the date go well?" Gajeel asked while stroking Pantherlily.

"Well, it went well at first, but ..."

"But what?" They all asked leaning in.

"Saeko came." I sighed.

"Saeko? Who the hell is she?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't I tell you about her? The girl who saw me sing-" I slapped my mouth.

"Sing..?" They all said in unison. I started to sweat.

"N-No! It's nothing!" I waved my hand.

"OK ..." Natsu said.

"It's just that one of the fan girl's came to interfere, saying that I said I was going to meet her somewhere. Lucy saw and thought that I didn't mean to come so she left." I explained.

"Oh~!" They all nodded their head in understanding.

"That must have sucked for you then." Gajeel grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for being _so _supportive." I said sarcastically which made him chuckle.

"Do you think Lucy will be talking to you anytime soon?" Jellal asked.

"I'm not sure .." I sulked.

"Don't sulk, dude." Gajeel smiled. "She still has the necklace, doesn't she?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! The necklace!" I beamed. "She said she loved it!"

"That's a good thing." Jellal smiled.

"Oh yeah, how's Lyon and Uitear doing?" Natsu asked.

"I haven't heard from them in a while, but I'm sure they're fine." I smiled.

...

Next day, near the school ~ Lucy POV

I stepped out of the golden limousine and shut the door behind me. I smiled and waved at the driver and he did the same. Before he left, he winked.

_'Typical Loke.' _I thought. I walked down the pavement near the school until someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Kya!" I screamed and the person laughed. I turned around to see a girl with long bubble gum pink hair.

"Oh, it' just you, Shiori." I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, you seem down." She said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah! How was the date yesterday?" She asked.

"The date?" Oh .."

"Didn't it go well?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. It did. He gave me a part of a necklace." I said as I reached into my bag and fished out the beautiful silver necklace Gray gave me.

"Aaw, Lucy, it's beautiful!" Shiori cooed.

"Thanks." I smiled and stared at the necklace.

As I looked at the necklace, an image of Gray came in my mind. He was smiling. My heart started pounding and my cheeks were red. I was breathing in and out.

More images of him came. When he saved me from those two boys from Saber tooth high. When he was on top of me when Takashi and Shiori dropped that water balloon. When I first met him ...

_'Gray .. I think I really do love you ...'_

...

Design and Technology Class ~ Natsu POV

I was texting on my phone in class since our teacher never noticed. All he every cared about was being a man or whatever. It was pretty stupid. I had Gajeel, Erza and Lissana in this class.

**Date: May 15th**

**Time: 10:37am**

**To Lisanna xD:**

**This teacher is WAY too annoying. Why does he care about being a man so much anyway?! God, he needs to take a chill pill. :'3**

**Date: May 15th**

**Time: 10:37am**

**To Natsu xP:**

**IKR! He's killing me!**

**Date: May 15th**

**Time: 10:38**

**To Lisanna xD:**

**Remember the time we saw Erza and Jellal at the skate park? And we saw them kiss?**

**Date: May15th**

**Time: 10:38**

**To Natsu xP:**

**Hell yeah! They're not talking that much though. I wonder why ..**

"Natsu! Lisanna!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Texting in class is not MANLY!" He shouted. I raised a brow.

"Bad for us." I snickered.

"DETENTION!" The teacher boomed and went back to teaching.

We both put their phones in their bags.

"What a pain in the ass.." I grunted.

I looked to Lisanna's direction. She was writing what the teacher said everyone had to write down in their books. She looked like she was really concentrating. Her ocean blue eyes fixed on the page. She looked towards me and noticed I was looking at her. She blushed slightly, red coating her cheeks.

_Thump_

I felt my chest. My heart was pounding. I started to blush.

What is this I'm feeling?

* * *

**Heyoo! Hoped u liked this chapter! xDD Managed to fit some Nali into it :3**

**Mira: Loved it!**

**Shiori: Natsu and Lisanna will make a great couple!**

**Natsu and Lisanna: ... *Blush* ...**

**Me: Hahaha! xDD**

**Gray: When is there gonna be some Jerza?**

**Me: Wow, I didn't actually think u cared about Jerza! Anyway, I'll have it soon.**

**Jellal and Erza: *Blush***

**Wendy, Romeo, Kirimi and Kokoa: Can we please be in the next chapter, Sakura-sama? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Lisanna, Mira and Lucy: Aaaww!**

**Me: Aaaww! So kawaii! Sure you can guys! xDD**

**Wendy, Romeo, Kirimi and Kokoa: YAY! xDD**

**I hope u enjoyed this chapter, and plz follow my other stories:**

**Gender Bender Spell!**

**Is It Love, Or Pity?**

**Tysm! Oh, and look at my bio if u wanna see my upcoming stories! xDD**

**Bye-bye! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyoo guys! This is now chapter 13 of Highschool Never Ends! xDD Wendy, Kirimi, Kokoa, Romeo and another OC will be coming in! xDD**

**Wendy, Romeo, Kokoa, Kirimi and Usui: YYAAAYYY! xD**

**Lucy: Aaaww! Usui, ur so cute! *squeezes Usui's cheeks***

**Usui: O-OWWW!**

**Wendy: *Laughs***

**Me: All of you guys will be taking a trip to the water park! xDD**

**Everyone: WOOOHHHOOO! xD**

**Me: I know, I'm awesome ^^**

**Gajeel: Yeah .. whatever :3**

**Me: OK EVERYONE, IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR! xD**

**Please follow/look my other stories:**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Predator and The Prey (NatsuxOC and Fluff GrayLu)**

**Is It Love, Or Pity? (GrayLu)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - A blooming of young Love? Saturday = Ryuuzetsu Land!**

Natsu POV

I walked out of Math class and yawned loudly while stretching my arms. Math class seriously messed up my mind so I couldn't think straight at all.

"Aaaww! Natsu-sama is feeling tired!" A fan girl cooed.

"He's so cute when he's like this!" Another squealed.

"Would you like us to massage you, Natsu-sama?" One with lime green hair asked.

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking. Before I knew it, those girls had their hands all over me.

I wanted to tell them to get off, but I was WAY to tired!

"Hey, you girls!" A voice said. The girls turned around.

"What are you doing to MY Natsu?!" The person asked harshly. I slowly turned around to see Lisanna with her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up, Natsu isn't yours!" One of the girls hissed at her and Lisanna narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then watch this!" Lisanna said as she walked up to me. She grabbed my tie which was hanging loose around my neck and kissed me hard on the cheek.

I was dumbfounded.

"See, it's true!" Lisanna smirked.

"NNOOO!" The fan girls screamed and ran away crying, leaving a river of tears.

"Li-Lisanna! W-What was that about?!" I stuttered, my face heating up.

"You're lucky. I could tell you wasn't enjoying it." She said. "And, I wouldn't want other girls touching my precious Natsu!"

My face was ruby red and steam came out of my ears.

"See you at lunch, cutie!" She winked with a blush on her cheeks and left.

I stood there, dumbfounded.

What just happened?

...

Lunch, School Roof - Gray POV

I peacefully eat my bento as I watched Gajeel and Levy having an argument (God knows why), and Jellal putting food into Erza's mouth. I sighed. All of us knew they were a couple, so I don't know why they were pretending that they weren't. I watched as Lucy, Mira and Lisanna talked bout something.

Lucy ..

_'Sorry, Gray. I think I should be leaving now. I don't want my father to get angry.'_

And then she left ..

"Yo dudes, and dudettes!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to face Shiori standing next to Takashi.

"Yo guys. Where's Natsu?" Takashi asked as he took some sushi out of Lucy's bento, which made her pout and he smirked.

"I dunno." Gajeel mumbled.

"Anyway, how come you two came here together? Are you a couple or something?" Jellal teased and Shiori punched his head hard, which made me laugh.

She had a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

"True, are you guys a couple?" I smirked and she kicked my face.

"No we aren't!" She shouted. I looked at Takashi and he was looking away, a little bit of blush coating his cheeks.

"Hey guys." I heard a familiar voice say. We all looked towards the roof door and saw Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu!" Takashi greeted and high fived him.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, Takashi!" Natsu smiled and Takashi did the same.

"Alright then, it's settled!" I heard Mira chime and everyone turned towards her.

"What's *hic* going on *hic* Mira?" Cana asked, taking a huge sip of her booze.

"Lucy, Mira and I thought that all of us could go somewhere together!" Lisanna beamed.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Ryuuzetsu Land!" Lucy said. Gajeel spat out the coke he was drinking, and sadly, it went all over Levy.

"WHAT THE HELL, GAJEEL!" She screamed and they started another fight. Everyone laughed.

"Isn't Ryuuzetsu Land the new water park that's opening?" Erza asked. (**A/N: Yes, I perfectly know Ryuuzetsu Land is in Crocus. But just imagine it's somewhere near Magnolia for now! :P)**

"Yep! We can go on Saturday!" Mira smiled and Lisanna nodded.

"I'm free." Takashi and Shiori said in unison.

"Same." Erza and Jellal said.

"What about you guys, Gajeel and Levy?" Mira asked. The two were still fighting. Shiori went and pulled them apart.

"O-Oh! Yes, I'm free." Levy said. Still glaring at Gajeel.

"Same." Gajeel grunted as he glared at Levy.

"I'm free!" Natsu and I said.

"Oh yeah, Natsu! Can you bring little Wendy along as well?" Mira asked.

"Wendy? Natsu, you have a sister?" Lucy said in surprise.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned.

"Then maybe she can bring her friends along as well!" Lucy chimed and Natsu nodded.

"Sorry guys, I ain't free. I got Saturday detention with Ruby." Cana said.

"Oh, that's bad." Lisanna said.

"Then it's settled, WE'RE ALL GOING TO RYUUZETSU LAND!" Mira beamed.

"Yeah!" We all said in unison.

...

Fairy Tail High - Wendy POV

"OK, class dismissed." Hanazono-sensei, our English teacher said and everyone cheered.

I stood up and stretched out.

"Ah~! Finally!" I cheered.

"WENDY~!" I heard a sweet voice call. A girl with long light blonde hair that stopped at her waist ran up to me. Her small pigtails sticking up and her bright blue eyes shining.

"Ah! Kirimi!" I smiled.

"Do you know where Kokoa is?" I asked.

"I'm right here." A stern voice said and we both turned around. Her flaming orange hair tied up into two neat anime buns on either side of her head, she had two straight bangs that went up to her shoulders and framed her face and emerald green eyes.

"Do you want to walk home with me?" I asked them and they both nodded. We left the classroom and walked down the hallway until we reached the enterance/exit. I was humming and added a skip to my step. Suddenly, I tripped over a rock.

"Kya!" I screamed lightly and waited for the impact, but I felt arms around me instead. There was a boy with dark purple hair and black/blue eyes.

"Are you OK, Wendy?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Eh, Romeo? I'm fine!" I smiled and he did the same.

"That's good then," He said and let go off me. I felt my face heat up a bit. He was so close to me ...

"Look at you, Romeo. Coming to save the day!" Someone said. A boy with spiky golden hair and bright hazel eyes was in sight.

"Oh, shut up Usui!" Romeo hissed and Usui laughed. Usui licked his giant Lollipop and smiled.

"Anyway, hi there Wendy, Kokoa, Kirimi." He said.

"Hey Usui! Why do you have that giant lollipop?" Kokoa asked.

"I bought it at the shop before school. Anyway, wanna try some?" He asked.

"Sure!" She beamed.

He showed her the part that he didn't lick and she licked it.

"Mmmm! It's yummy!" She smiled.

Kokoa just stood there and watched. She smiled.

_'Hm, these guys would be lovely couples.'_ She thought.

...

Boys Dorms - Jellal POV

I climbed to the top of my bunk bed and flopped down. I sighed.

"Today has been a long day ..." I said.

"You don't know the half of it." Natsu said and sat on the ocean blue couch. Gajeel switched on the xBox and started playing GTA5, Panther lily by his side. Natsu was playing was playing with Happy, and Gray had stripped down to his boxers laid face down on his bed.

Suddenly, Natsu's phone started ringing.

_**"MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni ****nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru-"**_

"Hello?" Natsu said as he stroked Happy.

"Natsu onii-chan!" A cute voice said.

"Oh! Wendy!" Natsu said in surprised. "Hey Wendy, how are things?"

"Their fine!" She beamed. "How are Gray-san, Gajeel-san, Jellal-san, Erza-san and the others doing?"

"Their doing great!" Natsu grinned. I smiled. I missed little Wendy. I haven't seen her in a long time. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah, Natsu!" I whispered and he turned his head to me.

"Tell her about Ryuuzetsu Land on Saturday!" I said. He nodded his head.

"Oh yes, Wendy. Do you want to come to Ryuuzetsu Land with us on Saturday?" He asked.

"Ryuuzetsu Land? The new Water Park?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, sure!" She beamed.

"You can bring some of your friends if you want." He said.

"OK!"

"Make sure to tell mama and papa too. OK?" He said.

"Yes Natsu!"

"OK, bye Wendy. Tell mama and papa I said hi!"

"OK, bye Natsu onii-chan!" She said and Natsu ended the call.

"I miss that little girl." Gray smiled.

"Yeah, she's just a ray of sunshine." I nodded.

"Same." Gajeel mumbled, concentrating on the game.

We all smiled. Then there was complete silence.

"Hey, who's hungry?" Natsu asked.

"I am. Let's order some pizza." Gray said.

"I'm in." I said and Gajeel nodded.

* * *

**FINISHED! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! BOOM!**

**Wendy: YAY! I was in it!**

**Me: Yeah, just like I promised!**

**Mira: And u even got to talk to your big brother, too!**

**Lucy: I can't wait for Ryuuzetsu Land!**

**Everyone else: SAME! xD**

**Me: I can't wait to write that chapter! It's gonna be awesome! xDD**

**Gray: ^^**

**In the next chapter, there's gonna be GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen and some OCxOC! (Fluff Usui x Kirimi and some Takashi x Shiori)**

**Please follow/look my other stories:**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Predator and The Prey (NatsuxOC and Fluff GrayLu)**

**Is It Love, Or Pity? (GrayLu)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyoo guys! This is what you've been waiting for! THE TRIP TO RYUUZETSU LAND! XDD Btw this is gonna be one LOOONNNGG chapter! xDD**

**Everyone: WOOHHOOO! xDD**

**Me: I'm also gonna add a new OC who's gonna be Natsu's other sister, and someone else u might know! xD**

**Wendy: I know ^.^**

**Natsu: Tell me Wendy! Ur my sis!**

**Wendy: Sorry Natsu, can't say! :D**

**Natsu: *Pouts***

**Lucy: Can we get this started? I wanna go to Ryuuzetsu Land already!**

**Me: OK, OK, sheesh :3**

**Shiori: Same, HURRY UP!**

**Me: OK! EVERTONE, IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Say hello to the Dragneels! Splash! Splash! S****plash! Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!**

Saturday, Boys Dorms, Natsu POV

I played WWE Allstars with Gray on the xBox as Happy rested in my lap. We already finished packing for Ryuuzetsu Land, so we were just waiting for the girls and Wendy.

"I wonder how Ryuuzetsu Land looks like.." Jellal said as he laid down his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I bet it's a super fun place!" I grinned as I used my finisher on Gray. (I was John Cena and he was Rey Mysterio).

"BOOM! I CRUSHED YOU!" I laughed as he frowned.

Gajeel was sitting on his bed next to Panther Lily. He was looking at pictures of Ryuuzetsu Land.

"Yo, guys. I found some pictures of that water park." He told us. I paused the game and we rushed over to his bed.

He scrolled up and down and my eyes widened.

"That place is awesome!" I cheered.

"I bet it's pretty expensive since lot's of us are coming." Gray sweat dropped.

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

"I'll get it!" I said as I ran towards the door. I opened the door to see a man, woman, two girls and a boy.

"Natsu my boy!" The man greeted. My eyes widened. I just stood there and stared for a minute.

"PAPA! MAMA! WENDY!" I cried and hugged them all.

"NATSU! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" Gray called from the room.

"WAIT A SEC!" Natsu called back. "Come in guys!"

Once they were all in, I shut the door.

"GRAY! GAJEEL! JELLAL!" My father laughed and went up to them.

"Igneel! How's it goin'?" Gray asked and bro fisted my dad. They all started talking.

"Natsu-nii chan! I love your room!" Wendy said and I grinned.

"Thanks, Wendy!" I said and ruffled her hair.

"How are your grades, Natsu?" My mother asked. She had dark blue hair like Wendy which was cut into a short bob style and a fringe on the left side of her face. She also had two bangs that framed her face and stopped at her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes as well. She was wearing a pale blue long sleeved top, blue denim jeans and blue flats.

I started to sweat. If I told her my grades were bull shit, she'll kill me!

"E-Eerm .. they're good." I lied and she nodded. Wendy giggle cutely and I smiled.

"Sylvie, Haru. Say hi to Natsu." My mother said. I blinked.

"Sylvie? Haru?" I questioned. I turned around. I saw a girl with long straight red-pinkish hair that stopped after her butt. She had two long straight bangs that stopped at her rather large chest. She had a fringe that covered her fore head, and two long strands of hair that stick up and bend forward (They looked like antennas). She had beautiful cream coloured skin, a curvaceous figure and dark aquamarine blue eyes. She wore a hot pink strapless top that hugged her figure and had thin black trimming. It said the words "**LOVE CHIC**" in bold black and it kinda exposed most of her chest. She was wearing very short black shorts, long black thigh high socks and hot pink converses with white laces. She wore a necklace that had a hot pink coloured heart in the middle. She also had a red lollipop in her mouth.

"Yo, Sylvie!" I said and we high fived.

"Hey Natsu, you're cuter than I thought!" She winked and I blushed a bit. (**A/N: Sylvia is an OC I made. I wanted Natsu to have a another sister and another brother! Btw Haru isn't a OC, he's from Rave Master. They seemed alike so I made Haru Natsu's "brother". If You read my story "The Beauty of Young Love" those two will be in it! Btw u'll know why I put commas around brother soon ;)**)

"Hey there!" A voice said. I turned to the boy with silver hair.

"My name is Haru, hi!" He grinned and I grinned back. I ruffled his hair.

"You seem like a nice guy!" A smiled and he smiled back.

"Mama, are these guys my actual brother and sister?" I asked her.

"Sylvie is, but Haru isn't by blood. We adopted Haru a while ago." She told me and I nodded.

"How old are you guys anyway?" I asked them.

"I'm 16, a year younger than you." Sylvie said.

"I'm 15. Two years younger than you and a year younger than Sylvie." Haru smiled.

"Cool!" I grinned.

"So, Wendy told your mother and I that you were going to Ryuuzetsu Land!" My father said as he walked up to us with the rest of the boys.

"Yep!" She said.

"Wait Wendy, didn't you bring any of your friends?" I asked.

"Oh yes, they're coming!" She beamed. Suddenly, two hands snaked around Wendy's waist and she was hoisted up into the air.

"Kya!" She screamed.

"Haha!" A voice laughed and then I smirked. It was Jellal. He put her down and grinned.

"Sorry if I scared you, Wendy!" Jellal laughed and Wendy's eyes brightened.

"JELLAL-SAN!" She beamed and jumped into his arms. He grinned.

"It's really nice to see you, Wendy!" He smiled. Everyone watched with warm smiles on their faces.

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

"I'll get it! I said and bounced over to the door. I opened it to see Takashi, Shiori, Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Erza and Levy.

"Yo Natsu! You ready?" Shiori asked, flipping her hair that I always thought was too long for a girl like her.

"Yeah we're going soon. Come in, Wendy and my family is here!" Natsu beamed and they all walked in.

"Wendy~!" Shiori called and Wendy turned around. She stopped hugging Jellal which made him pout and she ran towards Shiori.

"Rejected." Gray and Gajeel smirked and Jellal sent them a glare that said 'Shut the HELL up.'

"Wendy, I missed you~!" Shiori cooed.

"I missed you too Shiori!" Wendy cried.

"OK, OK. Enough of the 'I missed you' crap." Igneel said. "Aren't we supposed to be on water slides in Ryuuzetsu Land?"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison as they made their way out.

...

Ryuuzetsu Land ~ Lucy POV

Everyone stood at the entrance with their mouth wide open. Ryuuzetsu Land was _HUGE!_

Swimming pools and water slides were everywhere. Places you could eat and other cool things. My father would never let me go to a place like this.

"Natsu. Make sure to take care of Wendy, Sylvie and Haru. OK?" Grandine told him.

"Yes mama." Natsu nodded.

"That's good. Bye kids!" She said and everyone waved.

"OK girls. Let's go and change!" Mira beamed and they all made their way to the changing rooms.

...

When we finished changing, we all met up with the boys and then split up and went to different places.

I walked through the Water Park, grinning ear to ear.

"This is so amazing~!" I sang. I found myself at a swimming pool and decided to dive in. I did front crawl/ freestyle at first, and then I floated on my back.

"Ah~! This is the life~!" I chimed as I floated through the water peacefully. I was about to close my eyes until someone started splashing water on me.

"KYA!" I screamed as I sank to the bottom of the pool. I touched the floor and pushed myself up to the surface.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I heard someone laugh. It was Gray.

"What the hell, Gray?!" I screamed at him and he laughed harder.

"Lucy, Ryuuzetsu Land is a place to have FUN. Not to SLEEP." He said as he rolled his eyes. I pouted. He stared at me. I started to blush.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered, red blush coating my cheeks.

"O-Oh it's nothing! I wasn't thinking!" He laughed nervously. He started to blush as well.

"Oh yeah, Lucy.." He said.

"W-What is it?" I asked. He looked down.

"Sorry for ... the last time.." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" He said surprised.

_Flashback (Chapter 11)_

_He reached into his pocket and fished out a sparkling silver case. he then opened it and there was a beautiful silver necklace that said 'Best' on it._

_"G-Gray .. it's beautiful.." I whispered._

_"That's not all." He said. He then took another necklace out of his jacket pocket that said 'Friends'. He then connected the two and the heart fully read 'Best Friends'._

_I gasped._

_"Thank you so much Gray!" I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"It's OK, Lucy." he said. We stayed in that position for a while until .._

_"Erm, Gray?" A voice said. We both turned around and looked up to see a girl with long violet hair and indigo eyes._

_"Saeko?" He said in disbelief._

_"You said you were going to meet me here, remeber?"_

_"What?" He whispered. He suddenly remembered._

_"Shit!" I heard him grit his teeth._

_I looked at her and she glared at me. I glared at her back. Lightning shot between our eyes. _

_"So .." Saeko said, trailing off._

_I stood up._

_"Sorry, Gray. I think I should be going now. I don't want my father to get angry." I mumbled and then left._

_"W-Wait! Lucy!" I heard him call._

_I started running, tears springing out of my eyes._

_Just when the date was going so well ..._

_End of flashback_

"Oh! I remember!" I said as I smashed my fist onto my palm. "It's OK, Gray."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah!" I smiled and he blushed.

"Do .. do you want to go on another date with me some time?" He asked. My face turned scarlet red.

"S-Sure .." I stuttered as I tried to act cool.

"T-That's good." He gave me a crooked smile.

"D-Do you want to go on that slide over there?" He asked as he pointed at a tall swirly slide.

"Sure!" I smiled. He let out his hand and I took it. We both continued to blush.

We both smiled.

Suddenly, I felt my heart pound harder than usual.

_'I think I actually do love you, Gray ..'_

...

Wendy POV

I sat on the side of a pool, kicking my legs to make the water splash.

"La la la la~!" I sang.

"WENDY~!" A voice called. I looked back to see Kirimi, Kokoa and Usui.

"Guys!" I beamed as they ran up to me. Kirimi was wearing a baby pink bikini and the bottom half looked like a frilly skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Kokoa was wearing a dark orange bikini. Usui was wearing baby pink swim shorts that stopped at his knees and he wore a transparent inflatable ring around his stomach. He looked kinda cute!

"Yo, Wendy!" He greeted. I stood up and looked around. Then I frowned.

"Where's ... where's Romeo?" I asked somewhat sadly.

"Why you wanna know? Is it because you llllove him?" They all said in unison, rolling their tongues for the l in 'love'. My face flushed.

"N-No w-way!" I stuttered as my face turned red.

"Whatever you say~!" Kirimi sang.

_'Where are you .. Romeo?' _I thought.

Suddenly, a hand from the pool stuck out and it grabbed my wrist.

"KYA~!" I screamed as I fell into the water. As I was underwater, I saw Romeo grinning at me.

I narrowed my eyes and then he pointed up. I nodded.

We both swam up and he was laughing.

"HAHAHAHHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" He laughed as I pouted.

"Why did you do that?! I could've drowned!" I shouted and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry Wendy, I just wanted to surprise you." He said and I smiled.

"It's OK." I said.

Little did we know, we were still holding hands under the water ...

...

Natsu POV

Lisanna and I were waiting in a que to go on a slide. The slide was really high and I was surprised Lisanna wasn't scared. At least that's what I thought.

"I wish Happy could've come." I said.

"I bet he's OK with your parents. Besides, he has Pantherlily and Wendy's cat Carla to keep him company." She said.

"I know.. but.." I mumbled.

"Aaaww! Is Natsu missing his little Kitty?" She teased and I started to blush.

"S-Shut up, Lisanna!" I shouted at her and she giggled.

I pushed her lightly and she stumbled back a bit.

"Kya!" She screamed lightly as she quickly hanged on to the bar. Then it hit me.

_'She might actually be scared ..'_ I thought and then I smirked. I grabbed the bar and started to shake it which made the platform shake as well.

"KYA~!" Lisanna screamed as she hugged me for protection. That's when I realised her chest was pressed against mine and then I blushed hard.

"N-Natsu, why did you do that?!" She screamed at me. She noticed I was blushing, then she looked down and saw our chests pressed against each other. She looked back up again with blush on her cheeks and I smirked slightly.

"NATSU! YOU PERVERT!"

...

Shiori POV

Takashi and I sat at a food stand. Takashi ordered so much food it was like he wasn't even human!

"God, you eat so much!" I said and then he looked up. Swallowing some of his burger.

"I'll take that as a compliment since girls think Natsu's hot." He winked and then I blushed.

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean it that way!" I stuttered as I blushed. I turned around to see Sylvia and Haru splashing each other in a pool. I smiled.

I suddenly felt Takashi staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I blushed. He continued to stare and then he grinned.

"Nice rack you got there!" He said as he looked at my chest. I had to admit though, my teal green bikini did expose a lot of my chest.

"YOU PERVE!" I yelled as I punched his back which made him spit out some of his drink. He started to cough.

"Jeez! I'm sorry!" He spluttered. I crossed my arms and huffed.

He then looked behind him and saw a very long slide. It had lots of twists and turns and it was quite thin.

"When I finish, you wanna go on that slide?" He asked as he pointed to the slide.

I looked at it and my eyes widened.

"Tch, why would I go on that?" I hissed.

"What are you, scared?" He teased. "Shiori is scared~!"

"SHUT UP! FINE, WE'LL GO ON IT!" I shouted and then he smiled. I suddenly felt myself blush.

_'Why .. why am I blushing?'_

...

Gray POV

Lucy and I climbed up the steps of the slide we were going on. It was pretty high up.

"Gray, what's the name of this slide?" She asked. I grinned.

"It's called the Lover Slides." I said and she blushed. (**A/N: I can't remember the name of the slide Juvia wanted him to go on with her. So I just thought of this :3**)

"W-What?!" She screamed as she blushed furiously.

"You look kinda cute like that." I winked and she blushed harder.

"Lyon-sama! Go on the slide with me~!"

"No! Me~!" Feminine voices said as we reached the top of the staircase.

"It's OK ladies! I'll go on it with both of you!" A male voice said.

"L-LYON?!" I shouted as my eyes widened. The silver haired boy looked at me and then grinned.

"Gray! Nice to see ya little bro!" He said as he ruffled my hair. Lucy giggled.

"Yo! How's Uitear?" I asked.

"She's all good." He answered. I looked behind him.

"I see you've picked up some chicks!" I smirked and then he looked back. Then I realised one of them was someone I knew.

"Saeko?" I asked and then she looked at me. Lucy hesitated.

"Oh, Gray! Nice to see you here!" She grinned and then stared at Lucy who glared at her back. The other blue haired girl stared at me. Then she had hearts in her eyes.

_'Oh no ..'_ I thought. It was one of the fan girls from school, Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" She beamed and hugged me tight.

"So Juvia's leaving Lyon now?" Lyon asked as he pouted.

"No! Juvia loves Lyon-sama!" She said as she hugged him and I sighed.

"Well, if you excuse us. Me and my friend are going on the slide." I said and walked passed them.

"Friend?" Lyon said as he looked at Lucy.

"Who may you be, sweet maiden?" He asked with sparkles around him. My I twitched.

"Don't go flirting! She's mine!" I said without thinking. Saeko heard and then she glared at Lucy who glared back. Saeko pushed Lucy over, who fell on Lyon, who fell on me.

"Shit!" Me and Lyon cursed as we fell on the slide together, Lucy catching her balance.

We wrapped our arms around each other and screamed as we went down the slide.

Juvia's eyes widened.

"Is this the boy's love I've heard about?!" She asked Saeko who was arguing with Lucy.

As me and Lyon went down the slide, we both stopped screaming.

"Hey," He said. "You wanna go grab some food after this?"

I stared at him and then grinned.

"Sure, why not?" I said and he smiled. Before we knew it, we were already heading full speed towards the bottom.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

_**SSSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSHHH!**_

* * *

**THANK GOD! I'VE FINISHED! *Sweats* I hoped u liked this chapter!**

**Sorry for not putting in any Jerza or GajLe. I mean those moments already happened in the OVA and I didn't think there was any point re writing it here. Plus I couldn't think of anything different.**

**Everyone: THAT WAS AB AWESOME CHAPTER!**

**Me: Thanks guys! *Blushes***

**Natsu: Why did you make me a pervert?**

**Gray, Gajeel and Jellal: You already were. :/**

**Natsu: NOT HELPING!"**

**Everyone: *Laughs***

**Me: I hoped u liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! I'm gonna be making a little OVA for Romeo and Wendy!**

**Romeo and Wendy: *Blushes***

**Me: And soon I'll be making a GrayLu one shot about Valentines day! xDD STAY TUNED!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! ^^**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! XD**

**BYE BYE! ^^D**

_**Notice: I probably won't update in a weeks time 'cos of school. My half term ends today :(**_

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyoo! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been working on other stories, school and I have a cold -.- **

**Usui: Poor Sakura-chan!**

**Me: *sniff***

**Shiori: That's sad :3**

**Me: Anyway, I have lot's of ideas for this story! I've planned it until the end! xDD**

**Mira: Really? What am I gonna wear for graduation?**

**Me: Can't say~!**

**Mira: *pouts***

**Me: I've organised your dates though ^^**

**Dan Straight: Who am I going with?**

**Me: The hell! You're not even In this story, Dan!**

**Dan: Goes out of the room.**

**Natsu: *Switchs on the TV and watches To Love Ru***

**Jellal: What's up with you and ecchi anime?**

**Natsu: It's awesome ^.^**

**Everyone: *Sweat drops***

**Me: OK EVERYONE! IN YOUR PLACES!**

**Everyone: AYE SIR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. You should know by now, I've said it 15 times now :3**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - I've realised my true feelings for you ... I never want to see you again!**

Lucy POV

I sneaked through the corridors of my house, making sure not to be seen by my father. I tiptoed on the crimson red carpet, making very soft sounds every time my shoes touched it.

"I know where you've been, Lucy." A gruff voice said. I froze and slowly turned around. My father stood there, once again wearing his expensive suites.

"F-Father ..." I stuttered.

"You left the house without permission from me! What kind of appalling behaviour is that?!" He boomed

I stayed silent. My bangs covered my eyes.

"Father, can I ask you something?" I whispered. He sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, calming down.

"Did your father treat you as if you were worthless garbage? Because it happens to me all the time." I said with a dangerous tone. My eyes locked on his. I clenched my fists as his eyes widened.

"What did you just say, Lucy?" He asked even more dangerously. I wasn't scared at all. We both had a 'Who can do the most menacing stare' competition.

"Have you ever wondered why I get out the house with out your permission?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Since you're so surprisingly thick, I'll tell you." I said. I could tell he was a seething cauldron of anger.

"I think it's pretty obvious. I do it because I hate you. I hate to see your face. I hate your very presence. I hate everything about you father. Your angry glares to your annoying scolding." I said so dangerously venom was dripping of my lips. His eyes widened, and so did his mouth.

"I never want to see you again!" I screamed and ran towards my room.

I slammed the door behind me jumped onto my bead, burying my face in my pillows. Tears were falling spilling out of my eyes, soaking my pillows. I new Aquarius wouldn't be too happy, but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything anymore. I felt like there was am extremely heavy rock on my back and it was impossible to get it off. That rock was making me lose my freedom. It always made me feel as if it was nothing.

Just like my father.

...

Gray POV

"Ryuuzetsu Land was awesome!" Natsu cheered as he jumped onto his red bed.

"It was really fun." Jellal said as he sat on the ocean blue couch. Happy jumped on his head and then he jumped again, landing on Natsu's bed.

"It was really nice getting to see my family again!" Natsu grinned as he stroked Happy.

Gajeel switched on the TV and was watching Deadman Wonderland.

"So, Gray." Jellal said. I turned to him. "How was it like having fun with Lucy?"

I blushed crimson.

"T-That's none of your business!" I stuttered.

"Gray loves Lucy~!" Natsu sang. I through a pillow at him and he caught it.

"Urasai, BAKA!" I screamed at him and he laughed.

"But seriously Gray, do you like .. love Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Sure .. as a friend .." I lied.

"I mean MORE than that Gray." Jellal said looking at his roommate.

"Maybe a little ..."

"Don't lie! You love her a lot!" Natsu laughed and Gray shot him a menacing glare.

"Shut up, Lisanna lover!" I retorted. Natsu blushed hard.

"N-No I don't!" Natsu stuttered.

I sighed. Images of Lucy started popping up in my head. Like the time I first met her. The time I saved her from those guys from Saber Tooth High. And when they were on their date. Her beautiful smile ...

_'I think I do .. I think I do love you, Lucy ...'_

...

Lucy POV

When I calmed down, I walked up to my desk and got a piece of paper. I took out my special fountain pen. Every time I write letters to mama, I used this pen. I don't use anything else.

**_Dear Mama,_**

**_Sometimes I feel different emotions. There are so many I can't explain. Everything is so jammed up in my head I can't think straight! I feel like everything is so crammed up and I can't do anything about it._**

**_I just need someone to talk to. Like you, mama. I know I can tell you anything. You were always there for me, un like that cruel beast I have to call my father. He's always so rude to me. He treats me like dirt, garbage, as if I don't belong in this world. He's always in that STUPID office writing down God knows what._**

**_I wish I can just live a normal life. Have a normal family and just be happy. But father always stops me from that._**

**_Anyway, enough about father._**

**_I'm glad that I moved to Fairy Academy, I've made the most wonderful friends!_**

**_Like Mira, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Shiori, Natsu, Jellal, Takashi, Gajeel, Gray ..._**

**_Gray ..._**

**_I don't know why, but every time I'm around him I feel quite nervous. I just feel so akward. It's been happening for a while now .. and I finally thought about it._**

**_Mama, I think I'm in love with Gray._**

**_He just makes my heard beat faster, so fast that I skip a beat._**

**_He's .. he's always there when I need him. He's just, amazing, mama._**

**_I wish I could talk to you in person, mama. :) Love you!_**

**_~ Lucy Heartfilia (Future girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster)_**

I blushed and was about to rub out the last part. Then I realised that I was using a pen.

Oh well .. silly me!

* * *

**I hope u liked this chapter ^^ Lucy and Gray finally realise their feelings for each other!**

**Mira: Wooho!**

**Lucy and Gray: *Blush***

**Shiori: Don't worry Lucy, I'll help u choose what ur gonna wear for ur weading! xDD**

**Lucy: S-Shut up!**

**Levy: When are they gonna tell each other their feelings?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for u to find out! xD**

**Levy: *Pouts***

**Me: Plz review! xD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Long Lost Siblings (My first crossover fic!)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
